Fawful's Quest of Stupidity
by ForkOnTheLeft
Summary: Fawful goes on a quest to save Cackletta from the evil clutches of Princess Daisy with the help of some friends he finds along the way. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

I made it. Don't judge me.

Disclaimer: AH DON'T OWNZ NUFFIN'.

* * *

Fawful was sitting in his 'Bean n' Badge' shop in the sewers, watching TV. Just then, the door chime rang. He watched a MailGoomba shove a letter through his letter hole before muttering 'What a dump.'

Fawful looked at the letter then the TV. 'TV can have waiting' he thought. He then turned off the TV and picked up the letter.

Dear Fawful,

I have kidnapped Cackletta. If you want her back, come to my castle, ya freak of nature.

PS: You'll never find out who I am. HAHAHAHA!

Love, Princess Daisy.

Fawful: OH MY BEANS WHO COULD IT BE BEING?!

Headgear: She wrote her name on the paper.

Fawful: Yessing. That is the polite thing to be doing.

Headgear: *Facepalm*

Fawful: Hey, waiting of minutes, the mystery person had saying they were having a castle, and the only people that are having castles are being Boswer, Peach, and Daisy. We are being in Peach's castle, so that has the leaving of Daisy and Bowser! Let us have going to both!

Headgear: Maybe we should try Daisy's first.

Fawful: Idea of good! HAVE THE FLYING OF US THERE!:D

Headgear: Don't yell at me.

Fawful: Sorry...Please have the flying of us there.

Headgear: Much better.

So Fawful put headgear on his head, and they flew to Daisy's castle!

* * *

At Daisy's castle...

Fawful: Hey! Finkrat of finkratness that is being called Daisy! I HAVE FURY AT YOU.

Daisy: Oh, hello Fawful.

Fawful: Be releasing Cackletta or I will have the shooting of your face!

Headgear: What he said.

Daisy: Did you seriously think telling me to release her would work?

Fawful: Uh...

Daisy: Anyway, Guards! Take this chump away!

10 guards rush towards Fawful and Headgear. They retaliate wich lazers, but the guards are unfazed. They pick up the two and stuff them in a cannon.

Daisy: Goodbye.

BOOM!

* * *

Fawful wakes up in a purple and yellow room.

Fawful: Ugh...Where am I be-AAAAAAAHHHHH!

?: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Fawful: Who are you people being?!

* * *

CLIFFHANGER FAIL!

That's being all for this chapter. I'll have making more in a time of soon.

Construcive criticism or reveiws for future chapters is accepted, as long as your not telling me to delete the story or something like that.

C-YA!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait. Well, Here's chapter two. Enjoy. Or not. Whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Continuing from where we left off...

Fawful: AAAAAHHHHHHH

? 1: AAAAAHHHHHHH

Someone comes through through the door.

? 2: Will you guys leave the poor kid alone?, Says Count Bleck!

? 3: Sorry Count...

Fawful: Where am I being?

? 2: Your in the super fabulous Castle Bleck! My name is Mimi and I-

? 1: He didn't ask for your life story.

Count Bleck: We found you outside of the castle-

Mimi: I did!

Count Bleck: Right... well, Mimi found you outside of the castle and she threw you in Dimentio- the guy who was in your face- 's room. Oh yeah, We found this...contraption beside you.

Headgear: Put me down or I'll show you contraption!

Headgear flies over to Fawful and lands on his head.

Count Bleck: Why don't I introduce you to everyone?

Count Bleck pulls out an intercom thingy and his booms through speakers around the castle.

Count Bleck: All minions, meet at the meeting room in one minute or no soda privileges for a week. You too Fawful.

* * *

In the meeting room...

?: So what's teh meetin' about?

? 2: Beats me, O'Chunks, beats me...

Count Bleck: Loyal Minions...and Dimentio...This kid is-

O'Chunks: Intruder! I'll handle it! FALCON PAW-

Count Bleck: NO! This Fawful and he'll be staying here for a few days.

O'Chunks: Oh...

Count Bleck: Now, This smelly guy is O'Chunks.

O'Chunks: 'Ello Farfal!

Fawful: It is being Fawful.

O'Chunks: That what ah said.

Count Bleck:...Well this creep is Dimentio.

Dimentio: Ciao! It is I; Master of dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds, I AM DI-

Count Bleck: This is Mimi...

Mimi: Hiya! My name is Mimi!

Count Bleck:... And last but not least, Nastasia, my secretary/Minion .

Nastasia: Hi.

Headgear: You people sure are...interesting.

Fawful: I have to have continuing with my quest, but I gues I can have staying.

Headgear: You spelled guess wrong.

Fawful: Whating?

Headgear: Nothing.

* * *

And with that, the chapter ends.

So how was it? Tell me in reviews! Or not. Whatever.


End file.
